Initial Turnabout
by FSOA
Summary: Keisuke Takahashi has died in a car accident and Takumi is to blame. Will Takumi be proven incident.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I am honestly really excited to write this fanfiction. The idea just stuck with me and hopefully, I will be able to carry this out.)**

Trees passed rapidly through the windows of two cars, a Toyota AE86 and a Mazda FD RX-7. The cars belonged to Takumi Fujiwara and Keisuke Takahashi. These two were members of Project D, an underground racing team created by Keisuke Takahashi's brother, Ryosuke. The two were flying down the roads of Mount Akagi, the Takahashi's home turf. It looked as if the two were racing for old time's sake, or just as a friendly competition, if looking as a bystander. But as a driver, it was clear. It was as if they were being chased, in which they were. A black Nissan Cefiro ( **A/N The Nissan Cefiro in this story is also known as a North American 95-99 Nissan Maxima)** bore down on the two, somehow keeping up with the two fastest racers in Gunma, despite it being front wheel drive and under powered. The three cars rounded another corner, at speeds which seemed to defy physics. The Cefiro had no business going that fast around corners like that, but it did not seem to mind.

 _"How is that car keeping up with us?!"_ Takumi wondered as he rounded another corner, just clearing the guard rail. _"It's almost as if my dad's driving that car, but it isn't him because he would have already passed us. And he doesn't own a gun."_

Keisuke was having similar thoughts as well. _"Who is chasing us? Who did we piss off this time? I've never seen that car before in my life, and yet it is keeping up with us. That must be one hell of a driver behind the wheel if it could keep up with us for this long."_

A gun was pointed out of the passenger side window of the Cefiro, trying to shoot at one of the vehicles a head of it. Every so often, a bullet was fired, either striking the pavement or the guard rail. However, it looked as if the bullets were getting closer every time the gun was fired. More corners passed, the cars were about to reach the end of the road. Signs that said how much road was left were getting smaller and smaller. The last sign they passed read "1 KM."

Takumi realized, _"If we make it to the main road, we could make it to the police station and hopefully, and they can find out who was driving that car."_

Takumi floored it, the in the car tachometer shot up to 11, and the beeping that was associated with going over 60 km/h was gone, as the speaker had been removed a long time ago. Takumi was in fifth gear, at 211 km/h but he did not know that. **(A/N Yes this speed is mechanically possible according to my research, it's the vehicle's mechanically limited top speed.)** He passed Keisuke and rounded the final corner.

Keisuke rounded the final corner, but the end of the RX-7 stepped out wide. Keisuke realized this, but it was too late. The gunner in the Cefiro took his chance and fired. The bullet hit the rear right tire and the wheel exploded. The blowout and coupled to the fact that the RX-7 was already sideways caused the vehicle to lose control and the RX-7 hit a gutter on the side of the road, and caused the car to flip over. It rolled multiple times and skidded on its roof. The hood open and a matter of fluids leaking out on to the road and a fire in the engine had started. Takumi had started to slow down as soon as he saw the RX-7 step out too wide in his rear view mirror. Takumi got out of his AE86 and ran towards the scene of the wreck with the fire extinguisher Ryosuke forced him to keep in his car. The Cefiro flew by him. Takumi was not surprised that it didn't stop. He did not notice the gun that was thrown in to AE86 through the open window. He was about to pull the pin on the fire extinguisher when the RX-7 had a huge fireball come out of it. It threw Takumi back and consumed the RX-7.

Keisuke lost again to Takumi, fatally. Takumi lived and Keisuke did not. Takumi was in complete shock. He had seen his best friend die before his very eyes and could not do anything to save him. He just stood there, not able to do or say anything. He was like that when the fire truck came, and he was like that when the police arrested Takumi in connection to Keisuke's death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(A/N AU because Mia survives the attack from Redd White. This also takes place right after the trial of Lana Skye in the DS version, but I don't want to research it because I am playing that episode currently.)**

 ** _8 hours prior_**

"Mia, when are we going to get there? I've been waiting forever." Maya whined as she sat in the of the plane heading to Narita International airport, which was in Japan.

Her, Mia and Phoenix Wright were sitting in their seats in their flight to Japan. The group had several reasons for going to Japan, but mainly it was for relaxation. The group had been at several trials that were rather difficult and high profile, from defending Maya when she was tried for the attempted murder of her sister to defending Miles Edgeworth for murdering Robert Hammond and his father. The cases were hard enough and against prosecutors that were rumored to have forged evidence. Tensions were running high and when Mia had suggested to take a vacation to Japan to relax and unwind, everyone was relieved. Phoenix had closed the defense agency and put a sign stating that they would be back in 2 weeks.

"Maya, you asked that question literally five minutes ago. No matter how many times you ask this question, we are not going to get to Japan any faster. Please calm down. We will touch down in half an hour. Go watch your Pink Princess TV show or something."

 _"She is almost an adult, but somehow, she is more akin to a ten year old. How is this even possible?"_ Mia wondered as she saw her sister entranced with watching the Pink Princess TV show that was intended for 10 year olds. She and Phoenix were there to relax, but May really wanted to go is to become stronger at spiritual training, and the art of spirit channeling originated from Japan. Phoenix had headphones on and was watching Criminal Minds and looked completely at ease.

Mia looked at Phoenix and thought, _"How can he be like that? He solved 4 cases which were almost impossible. 2 on the same day and cleared the defendant both times. But he doesn't look stressed out, knowing that more people were going to come knocking on his door and ask for legal help. After all, he beat prosecutors that hadn't lost a single case. Not easily, but he managed. I wish I could be like that."_

Then, the intercom blared, "We will be arriving at NRT in about 10 minutes. Fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with Qantas." **(A/N Qantas has flights from LAX to NRT apparently)** By then, the screens built into the headrest shut off and were then displaying the flight's current path, estimated time of arrival, current time and elapsed time of flight. The seat belt light and cabin lights were turned on. Phoenix took off his headphones, stretched in his seat and yawned.

"That wasn't as long as I expected. I guess paying extra for nonstop was good idea." Phoenix said after looking at the time elapsed on the screen. The soda on his tray shifted slightly to the left as the plane banked and started descending towards the runway. Then there was a jolt, because the plane had just touched down. The plane taxied to the end of the runway and was then pulled by a tug into the gate. The hallway that connected the plane to the airport was opened and had extended towards the door of the plane. The seat belt light was turned off and immediately, people began going to the overhead compartments and started taking their bags. Phoenix got up first because he was in the aisle seat, and got Mia and Maya's carry on as well as his own. Mia bent down and grabbed her collapsible walking stick from underneath the seat. After the incident, walking became a lot harder for her, and she started using the walking stick to help her get around. After the disembarked the plane, they got out of the airport and headed towards the rental car lot.

"Where are we going Phoenix? The hotel is that way." Maya emphatically pointed to the left, Mia and Phoenix headed to the right.

Phoenix responded, "Maya, we are getting a rental car, because it is cheaper than taking a taxi everywhere." With that being said, the group headed to the Hertz rental car counter.

"Do you have a car reserved under the name 'Phoenix Wright'?" Phoenix asked.

The lady at the rental car counter typed something into the computer and she then said,

"Yes, we do. Follow me." The lady got out behind the counter and headed through a door which lead to rental car parking lot. Again, the group followed her and then saw the car she indicated was theirs. It was a blue 2002 Daihatsu Cuore. **(A/N The Blue Turd if anyone knows what I am talking about)**

"That is tiny. We won't be able to fit anything more than a backpack inside. It's so fucking small." Phoenix muttered under his breath. But the lady did not hear that and handed the keys to Phoenix because he had booked the car under his name, who then promptly gave the keys to Mia. Phoenix did not know how to drive, and Mia knew how to drive stick as well. Everyone started putting their stuff in the car and got inside.

"I call shotgun." Maya said and headed towards the left passenger door. Phoenix then had to fold down the driver's seat and had to wedge himself into the back. Mia got into the driver's seat and started the car. They pulled out of the parking spot.

"Phoenix, this car smells like shit." Mia said as she got on the road towards the hotel.

"I'm sorry Mia. I can't predict how the car is going to smell when I book it. We are getting an air freshener at a gas station. And Maya, can you please roll down the window?" Phoenix said.

Maya obliged and rolled down the passenger window. They headed towards a hotel. They checked in and got their key cards. They got on the elevator to the elevator. When they got off, they saw the room that was booked. It had 2 rooms, **(A/N Those are real. I am not making those up.)** Each room had 2 beds and the rooms were quite nice in general. Phoenix yawned, and looked at the clock on the night stand. It read "2:52 AM"  
Phoenix put his carry on down and collapsed on the bed and started to snore. Mia had a laugh at Phoenix's expense. She then went to try to calm down a hyperactive Maya as she was jumping on the bed. Then the two went to sleep in the other room because they didn't want to deal with Phoenix's snoring.

At 4:33 AM, someone knocked on the door. Phoenix woke up and muttered under his breath, "Who is knocking at the door at this time at night?" He got up out of his bed and unlocked the door opened it a crack to see who was there. A tall individual with ravenous black hair was at the door.

"Are you Phoenix Wright?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that I was here?"

"I knew a guy, but anyways, I need your help. A friend of mine is in deep trouble and he is innocent. I know it with every fiber in my being."

Phoenix sighed in resignation. He wanted to relax with Mia for the entire two weeks, not work on a legal case. But he couldn't just ignore the man.

"Alright, come in. I am going to get my colleague. We'll help you, so don't worry."

"Thank you, Phoenix."

 **(A/N This is going to be good. Stay tuned.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N This should of have come out last week but ACTs and a house warming party I had to attend took up my time. Sunday was completely devoted to homework that I couldn't do on Saturday. And the week was full of school work. I am planning Christmas specials so stay tuned.)**

Mia could not sleep, she was tossing and turning while she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It wasn't that the hotel bed was uncomfortable, far from that. After her head injury, it had become much harder to sleep comfortably, the doctors said that it was due to nerve damage, but she thought otherwise. When someone knocked on the door at almost 3 in the morning, something was wrong, not hotel room service. This gave her an excuse to not sleep and she got out of bed and headed towards the door, slightly struggling with each step. She opened the door and she saw a tall man with messy black hair, with the expression of worry on his face. He was sitting on the couch in the room. She then opened the door and saw Phoenix directly in front of her.

"I was about to get you, Mia. This man needs our help. If he went through all the trouble to find us, it must be something serious."

She sighed in defeat. This vacation was intended so that the legal team at the Fey and Wright Defense Agency could take a well-deserved break.

"But, Phoenix. We went to Japan to get a well-deserved break from the legal biz. I am not saying that the man sitting in our hotel room doesn't have a valid reason to seek our help. I just want a break. I want to hear him out first. If it is such an important matter, then it is in our legal duty to help those who need it."

"That's the spirit. But I need to find a pad of paper so I can take notes. I'm pretty sure that I did not bring any with us."

"I think there is some on the nightstand by your bed. And a pen as well."

And there was a pad of paper and pen on the night stand beside the bed Phoenix slept in. He walked over and grabbed it. Mia and Phoenix stood in front him.

"Alright, Ryosuke, I'd like to start from the beginning of this entire matter. Can you please explain to me what you do?"

"My name is Ryosuke Takahashi, and I am the leader of Project D, an underground racing team based out of Gunma. We race on the mountains in Japan, setting records and beating local teams. We have two drivers, Takumi Fujiwara and…"

Ryosuke started to cry. Mia saw this and grabbed the packet of Kleenex in her pocket, and handed it to him. He dried his eyes and continued with my story.

'It was my brother. Keisuke. He was in an accident. He didn't make it. The police are blaming Fujiwara for it. I don't believe it was him. Apparently, there was a gun found in his car, which matched a bullet found on the crime scene. But, there is no way he killed my brother. It is not in him. This happened on Mount Fuji."

'I'm sorry." We'll take this case. I believe your story, and we will do anything we can to find the truth and clear this man's name."

"Thank you, Phoenix. And you too, Mia. I have to go now."

With that, Ryosuke got up from the couch and headed to the door and left.

"A lot like the Edgeworth and Will Powers cases am I right?" Mia said after he left the hotel room.

"No, it is more like Maya's trial. I mean, first of all. Takumi didn't come, it was his leader/captain."

"So what are we going to do Phoenix?"

"Let's head to the police station. We'll interview this Takumi Fujiwara person. Maybe we'll get something useful out of him.

40 minutes later

Phoenix and Mia had taken Maya to her aunt who was living in Japan. Mia had a hard time explaining the situation to the aunt. She wasn't exactly thrilled at first when taking in Maya, but after telling her that Maya wanted to train harder to become a better spirit medium and after the numerous promises to spend time with her after this case. Mia had successfully convinced the aunt that it would be a good idea to take care of Maya while she and Phoenix went off investigating. Several wrong turns later and travelling through several sketchy neighborhoods, Mia and Phoenix had ended up in front of the police station. It was large and gray, as well as police officers coming in and out of it constantly.

"It looks exactly like the one in Los Angeles. Minus that creepy blue thing that was outside of it waving those flags."

"Hey, you have any idea how much time Gumshoe put into the mascot. That thing was his pride and joy. But it needed an off switch."

The duo walked up the stairs and entered the police station. They went to the police officer at the desk in front of the entrance.  
"Excuse me, we are the lawyers representing Takumi Fujiwara. Can you please tell us where he is?"

"Are you actually lawyers for Fujiwara or just fans of Project D and him? I'd like to see some identification."

Mia and Phoenix pulled out their attorney badges, and handed them to the police officer. The attorney badges had the owner's name on them to prevent identity theft. After careful examination, the police officer handed them back to the pair and said to them,

"So, you are Phoenix Wright and you are Mia Fey. I've nothing about good things about you from my brother. He is a detective in the homicide department."

"Who is your brother?" Mia asked with curiosity.

"His name is Dick Gumshoe."

"Wait, Gumshoe has a BROTHER?!"

"Mia, you didn't know that Gumshoe had a brother?" Phoenix responded.

"Okay, let us start from the beginning. My name Mia Fey and this is my colleague, Phoenix Wright. We representing Takumi Fujiwara. Can you please tell us where he is?"

"Alright, Fujiwara is located in the holding cell A3. That would be on the floor down from us and the third room there."

"Thank you. We'll tell Gumshoe that we ran into you when we were in Japan." Mia said to the police officer.

After that brief encounter, Phoenix and Mia headed to the elevator. Pushing the button for the downstairs floor. Mia's walking stick made it hard for her to go down stairs. Once in the hallway with all the interrogation rooms, they found what they were looking for. The door that was labeled A3. That was the holding cell for their next client.

"You ready Phoenix?"

"I guess."

"Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(A/N So, my HDD failed and again, I lost a story of mine, but this story will be continued, unlike The Mystery of the Past, and also, this would be probably be coming out on Christmas Eve, as it is Thursday the 22** **nd** **as of writing this. I am also on Christmas Break so it seems appropriate to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers.)**

Phoenix and Mia had entered the interrogation room. It was barren except for the steel table that was bolted to the floor of the room. In the room's only chair sat an individual. He was cuffed to the loop on the table to prevent him from moving out of his chair. Mia couldn't help but notice how young he was.

 _"He looks so young, as if he just got out of high school. And yet, he was apparently one of the drivers for a successful racing team. Just how talented is this kid?!"_

Mia asked the kid, "So you are Takumi Fujiwara."

"I guess, who else would I be?"

 _"What is with the attitude?"_

"Alright, Ryosuke Takahashi asked Phoenix and I to represent you in the court. Do you have any objections to this?"

"No, I don't. This seems like something Ryosuke would do. I trust his judgement. Who are you people anyways? I mean, it is as if I've seen you somewhere."

"Fair enough, my name is Mia Fey and that man with the spiky hair over there is Phoenix Wright. We are attorneys from Los Angeles. We headed for Japan on vacation to get away from work for a week. We didn't intend to get caught up in a case, but Ryosuke seemed desperate, as if he had nothing to lose and nowhere else to go. We will get to the bottom of this and clear your name."

"Thank you. I think Ryosuke made the right choice finding you guys. I've never seen him have a lapse in judgement."

"Let's start. So can you tell me what happened that night?"

"Me and Keisuke were going down Mount Fuji. We have a race next week and this is new turf for us. So we were going up and down the mountain, looking for landmarks and just practicing, so we have an idea what the route was like. On the final round, we were going at night to see what the traffic was like then. At the top of the mountain, a person approached us. He was wearing a hooded coat and looked really suspicious. He told me and Keisuke to leave. He pointed a gun at us. We didn't hesitate. We got to our cars and left. It was weird, it was as if the man had something to hide up there on Fuji. But why there of all places. It is very open, and very public. Anyways, me and Keisuke headed down the mountain. There was this car following us. It was something I have never seen before. It was fast. It was keeping up with us, without any problems whatsoever. Someone was shooting a gun out of the window. It was as if he wanted to kill us. We were almost at the bottom of the mountain. I was able to pass Keisuke at the final corner. He was going too fast and the end of his car went wide. The guy in the car chasing us shot the gun and hit Keisuke's rear tire. He lost the little control he had left and rolled and skidded on his roof. I stopped and ran with the fire extinguisher I had in my car. The car that was chasing us passed by. But it was too late, the Keisuke's car exploded."

"That, was quite a tale. Did you know Keisuke well?" Mia said after she heard the story that Takumi told her. Phoenix was furiously scribbling notes in a pad he had pulled out from somewhere.

"Yeah, he was like my brother/rival. Please, you've got to find out who did it. I swear, I didn't do it."

"Alright, we will get down to the bottom of this." Mia said.

"Can you please explain to me how the police found a gun in your car?" Phoenix interrupted from where he was standing.

"I honestly don't know. I don't own a gun. And also even if I did, I would never do that to Keisuke, he is like my brother. I think it was the gun from the car that was chasing us. He must have thrown it in my car while he flew by us."

"You keep using the word 'he'. Can you please explain why?" Mia said after the explanation about the gun.

"I think it was the man from the mountain who wanted to kill us. He was the only gun holding person on that mountain that I saw. It's not like I have anything against women drivers. I know several who are really good."

"Did you, Keisuke or any other member on the team have any enemies?" Phoenix asked.

"I honestly don't know. Most of the people we raced against were rather respectful and weren't jerks. We may have stepped on a few toes, but the team was respectful most of the time." Takumi answered.

"What do you mean by 'most'? Is there something I need to know about?" Mia asked.

"Well, there was this team of Saitama called the Lan Evo Duo. They were really sketchy and poured oil on the track to make cars crash. Keisuke crashed at this time. We tried to jerry rig the car's suspension to be drivable, which was impossible. Luckily for Keisuke, this girl, Kyoko was on the mountain to cheer for Keisuke. She had thing for him, and anyways, Keisuke asked if she could borrow her car, which she let him do. They threatened us with a couple of gang members to beat us up if we didn't lose purposefully. We went forward and we won, and then they called said gang member son us. When they got there, it turns out that Keisuke knew the leader of the gang. I doubt that the man on the mountain was related to that team or the gang. The people we beat were rather stupid, and the gang members did not look like the man we encountered."

"Phoenix, did you get that?" Mia asked.

"Yup, sketchy man on the mountain. Got it."

Mia continued with her questioning. "Is there anything else that felt odd when you were being chased?"

"No, that is all I know. Please find out who did this. I beg of you."

"We will do what we can, we promise we will find out what really happened on that mountain that night. Come on Phoenix, we've got work to do."

"Alright Mia, take care of yourself kid." Phoenix said to Takumi.

Mia and Phoenix then left the holding cell and headed to the first floor. While in the elevator, Mia broke the silence.

"What do you think of that kid, Takumi? He seemed humble and bit of a bragger at the same time. He was also polite, but had attitude. It's as if he has two sides, and they both were showing at the same time."

"He was odd. He completely trusts Ryosuke and his judgement. He also trusts us, which is a good thing, I guess. He's just a kid, but he acts as if he is an adult, he has that air of responsibility and it's as if he is carrying a huge weight on his shoulders."

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. The man at the front desk called out to them,

"Did get the information you need?"

"Yes, we did. Take care." Phoenix called back.

Once the two left the police station, Phoenix said,

"Next stop, Mount Fuji."

With that, they entered the car and headed off to Japan's tallest mountain.

 **(A/N When I looked back at my last chapter on FF, I noticed that I forgot to proofread. I made sure that I checked my grammar in this chapter. I wish my readers Happy Holidays.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I AM NOT DEAD I SWEAR. I just had midterms and Robotics season started so less free time. Steamworks is going to be interesting.)**

Mia and Phoenix headed to Mount Fuji to examine the crime scene and to possibly find something that could lead them closer to truth. Phoenix was deep in thought while the scenery passed by outside the window of the car.

 _"What is going on? Going to a mountain late at night doesn't mean you are going to get shot at by some shady individuals. It's a public area. All I know is that the 2 kids were at the wrong place at the wrong time and one of them died because of that. I don't think that anyone can easily buy a gun here. In LA, if you go to a public place late at night, odds are you are going to witness a drug deal going down and the possibility of getting shot at."_

Mia had similar thoughts as well during the drive to Mount Fuji.

 _"Why does going to a public area automatically mean getting shot at? Japan doesn't even have major access to guns. Most guns are banned and the ones you can actually get require a person to take several tests and to see if a person is mentally sound or not. Hell, even the Yakuza don't even use guns that much, if at all. Whoever did this must be a select member of the Yakuza or something bigger than that."_

Phoenix broke the silence.

"Mia, what do you think is going on? Japan forbids the ownership of guns, and if you do find a way to get one, you have to take a crazy amount of tests to get a shotgun or an air rifle, and you have to get those tested every year to make sure they haven't been fired or whatnot. Takumi says he and Keisuke were getting shot at from at a car and the man they met were on the mountain. Odds are those two people with guns are the same person. And since getting a pistol is virtually impossible in this country, the already tiny number of people with guns get even smaller. It's either a cop, or someone knows a guy on the black market."

"For what it's worth Phoenix, I didn't think of it like that. A dirty cop is a dirty cop. Shouldn't be too hard to find one. They stick out like a sore thumb. But if it is a dirty cop, there are usually several on a force. Not just one."

After driving through Hakone and some several twisty roads, Mia and Phoenix approached the area Ryosuke had told them about earlier. It contained rather twisty roads and a heavily damaged guard rail. The top part of the rail in some places was twisted back as if something had gone on top or over it. Other parts had rather large strips of paint as if the bumper rubbed against it. Phoenix had the best view of the rail as he was the passenger and was sitting on the side with the rail.

"What happens here if the guard rail is that damaged? There is no way that guard rail got damaged that hard," Phoenix asked as Mia passed the corner.

"I think it's called drifting, Phoenix. People try to slide their car around the corner as fast as they can and have as much control as they can. Keisuke and Takumi both raced for the team that actually did this and did quite well for themselves. People usual-," Mia stopped mid-sentence.

"Mia, finish your sentence. You were saying something about drift-." Mia had interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Phoenix, look at the road. What do you see."

Phoenix looked at the road. There was a lot of water on the road ahead, which contained the crime scene. Mia then pulled over onto the shoulder and stopped. Both of them got out of the car and headed up the bend. There was a burnt carcass of a car with a rather large wing, presumably Keisuke's. They then found an upturned water truck with the tank split wide open. There was not water flowing, but the pavement was still rather wet.

"Well, then. There goes the crime scene." Mia said in exasperation.

"Mia, calm down. We'll ask the tanker driver what happened. For all we know, he could have seen something."

"Fair enough."

They walked towards the upturned truck and approached the truck. The driver was still in the truck. It appeared that the truck driver was still in his seat, held in by his seatbelt. It didn't look like he was moving. Phoenix and Mia started to walk faster and did a half walk/run. As soon as they got to the truck, they saw the driver hanging limp by his seatbelt and the windshield had blown out in the crash. Phoenix stepped into the cab and took the driver's pulse. The driver was dead and cold.

"Mia, call the police. He's dead. Probably for a little while too. We're too late."

Phoenix stepped out of the cab and looked at the rock face on the other side of the road. He noticed a crack on the wall, with a crater in it. He pulled out something from the crater. It was bullet with writing stamped on it. Mia had pulled out her phone and had dialed for the police. Phoenix put the bullet fragment in an evidence bag and put tucked it securely in his pocket.

Several minutes later, a police car and coroner's van came. The coroner took the driver out of the seat, zipped him into a bag and wheeled him to the van with the stretcher. The coroner's assistant had pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of the scene. The police officer came out with a clipboard and started talking to Mia and Phoenix.

"I take it you are the two that reported the accident?" The police officer said.

"Yeah, we were heading up to the Mazda Sky Lounge, it has a great view there, and anyways we saw the water truck turned over. Phoenix went into the cab and checked the driver's pulse. He had none and he was cold." Mia shuddered as she said the last sentence.

"And your names are?" The police officer asked.

"My name is Phoenix Wright and this here is Mia Fey." Phoenix said to the officer.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Wright and Miss Fey. We'll take it from here. And one more thing, the Mazda Sky Lounge is closed due to a fire. I didn't think you knew that. Have a good rest of your day." The police officer left the two and headed it back to his police car.

"I bet that the Mazda Sky Lounge was the place that Keisuke and Takumi found got approached. That is what he meant by the top of the mountain. How else would that roasted carcass of a car get here?" Phoenix said.

The police car started to turn around and head back down the touge road. As it started to pull away, Phoenix pulled out his evidence bag with the bullet in it. He held it up and the writing on the car matched up with the bullet.

"Phoenix, what is that?" Mia asked.

"Mia, I think that the shooter was a member of the police force. I mean look at this. This is a bullet I pulled out of the rock face over there by the truck. It had a bit of writing stamped on it. The police car had the same writing on it. It has to be from Keisuke's accident. It also reeks of gun powder. The guy shooting at them must have missed and hit the cliff face before popping the tire."

"Phoenix, you forgot something. The gun was not police spec, I think. Otherwise the police station would be a giant clusterfuck."

"What about a different gun, but the same ammunition. The guy had ammunition for his police gun, but didn't want to look suspicious when he was buying more ammunition for a gun that wasn't even supposed to be in Japan in the first place. Black market is black market, but this guy was too careful. Instead of buying something suspicious from the black market which makes no sense, because that is where you get illegal stuff anyways. He used his own ammunition for the gun. He may have also saved some money by using his own bullets instead of purchasing different ones. This evidence is crucial."

"I guess you are right Phoenix. Well done. We should leave before something else happens. This seems really fishy. An upturned water truck by the crash and a fire at the Sky Lounge. I think someone is getting nervous. That being said, let's get out of here right now."

Phoenix and Mia ran to the rental car, and left the crime scene. In their haste, they did not see a car, a black Cefiro parked on the side of the road. The Cefiro pulled out on to the road and followed the two lawyers.

( **A/N I took way to long for this to be finished. It has been a solid month since my last update. I plan on updating as much as I can, even though I have Robotics and designing a game for Games 4 Change. I hope my readers enjoy this chapter. I also need to do more research about Japan if I am going to be writing about it. I also started Justice for All. What is with Pearl? Where did she get the idea that Maya and Phoenix were in love? And at least Maya said that she was still a child. That means she is growing up. I am going to have to change my outlook on Maya in my story from now on.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N I just realized that I forgot Mia's walking stick. I won't forget this time. And also I will not be doing any Pokemon Sun and Moon stories until I get a copy of the game and an emulator or an actual handheld.)**

 **(A/N 2 Well guys, I am back from the dead. It has been about a year since I last posted (technically 2 since I stopped in 2016, but my last modified file date says otherwise) but, I am back and out to finish this story. Also, there is a dubbed Ace Attorney anime now. Watch the subbed one, the voices seem wrong with the dubbed version)**

Mia and Phoenix had gotten away from the mountain as soon as possible. With the possible confirmation of dirty cops behind this crime that seemed to be somewhat ruthless, it was inherently a good idea to get away from the crime. After what seemed like an eternity, Phoenix broke the silence.

"Why would they use police issued ammo? Guns are super rare/illegal in Japan, so the circle of people wouldn't be that big in the first place. This makes it even smaller if they used police specific ammunition. That would raise so many red flags at the precinct, like Soviet Russia levels of red flags, if someone used police issued ammunition. That what bugs me. It makes no sense. They are either trying to implicate the police or they have an inside person that is supplying them with ammunition."

"You have a good point Phoenix, but don't focus on just the ammunition. What else is there. Why was the water truck driver there? Sheer coincidence or was it called there by someone to destroy the evidence."

"I can look up the license plate to see who owned that truck. Maybe we can find who the truck belonged to. We can probably find more information with that than what the police can "give" us. It's a start."

Phoenix pulled up a picture of the license plate of the water truck.

"I didn't see you take that photo."

"I took it while you were on the phone with the police. I figured we should have a personal record of it, just in case if it is necessary in the future, like now, anyways I'm going to call Gumshoe to see if I can get his brother's phone number. I want to see who owned that truck."

Phoenix called Gumshoe, but the detective did not answer his phone. Phoenix left a message on his voicemail explaining the situation.

"He is bound to call back. Anyways, why does it feel like we are being followed? I've seen the same black Nissan behind us for the past I don't know how long."

"Phoenix, use your brain. We are on a highway. They are probably going the same way we are."

"I dunno, I feel like I saw I saw that car when we were at the crash site. I mean, it's not a common color or car. That is the only one I saw on this entire trip. I want to check something."

Phoenix pulled up Google Maps and looked at the nearby locations. Mia noticed that he kept muttering to himself "not this one, not that, that's too specialty".

"What are you looking for?" Mia asked.

"I'm looking for something, wait I found it."

"Found what?" Mia asked, puzzled by Phoenix's current actions.

"Want to buy a new car stereo?"

oOoOo

Mia looked at a building what appeared to be Japan's equivalent of AutoZone.

"Phoenix, what even is this place."

"It is called UpGarage, it is a second hand auto parts store. I wanted to see if the same black car is around."

Phoenix stared at the side mirror, attempting to fix his hair. He saw the same black Nissan.

"Called it, that car is still behind us."

"I still think it is a coincidence."

"Let's go in and see what's inside the store. Maybe we can spruce up the rental, it is looking worse for wear."

Phoenix and Mia emerged from the UpGarage with their bounty, which was an AUX to FM transmitter and an AUX cord, plus one of those tree air refresheners. The duo discreetly looked around for the black Nissan. They noticed the same car in a McDonald's parking lot down the street. Phoenix's eyesight was a bit better and he noticed 2 individuals sitting in the car. They weren't stuffing their face with fast food, they were looking at the UpGarage, more specifically in the direction of the rental car that Mia and Phoenix came in.

"It looks like a tail, Mia."

"Alright, you win. Those are the crappiest tails I have ever seen. I swear, the police do better tails and you very well know how our police department is back home."

Phoenix recalls the time where he saw a meter maid attempting to ticket his bicycle for improperly parking as it was chained to a parking meter when on the sidewalk.

"I don't think the police force back home have nothing better to do than write tickets. I mean, basically everyone in LA that has a car is somewhat well off. Who would want to drive there except for rich people, the traffic is so bad, it is cheaper taking a cab everywhere."

"Anyways, we should head to the police station. I don't think they would follow us in, besides the poor kid is probably stewing in there and you can go run that print."

Mia went over to the car and tossed her walking stick in the backseat. She got in and motioned to Phoenix to do the same. Phoenix got in to the passenger seat and plugged in the FM transmitter into the cigarette lighter. In no time, the rental was on its way to the police station, the car reverbing the sweet nothings of Deaf Havana.

 **(A/N A bit of a shorter chapter, but I am getting into the swing of things and starting to write again, so I am a bit rusty. Read and Review so I can get your feedback for the next chapter. Also, Happy MLK day/day off from school)**


End file.
